Electronic communication is becoming increasingly necessary for everyday interactions. Regardless of the location, users may need to connect to networks including local-area networks (LANs) or wide-area networks (WANs) like the Internet to transmit and receive data, to conduct voice or video conferencing, etc. Moreover, devices that did not typically include the ability to communicate electronically (e.g., appliances, vehicles, utility meters, security and other types of monitoring systems, etc.) are becoming communication-enabled and have started contributing to network traffic flow. The resulting burden on network infrastructure may become problematic when, for example, the amount of information to be conveyed spikes (e.g., during core business hours, during emergencies, etc.) creating high traffic situations that existing routing technology was not designed to handle, causing communication delays and low quality of service for users.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.